Thank You For Existing (SuperWhoLock!)
by Cheylock Holmes
Summary: Victoria Grace Odell is what you might call a child prodigy, at 14 years of age, she'd already gotten a medical degree in University. However, her life isn't as happy as it seems. Her mother died when she was three, and her father is rarely at home. Feeling alone, she prays for the existence of her beloved fictional characters. She may get more than she bargained for.
1. Prologue:You're Never Alone, Not Really

**_Greetings my fellow Fan-Fictioneers! So, I was reluctant to start another story at first, but..well...I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to share it. I've been writing this for a while now and I really hope you guys like it. It is a SuperWhoLock fan-fiction. Unfortunately, I was unable to add a third category. I'm excited for you guys to read it, and I can't wait for feed-back. Without further ado, here it is:_**

_**~Best Wishes and Don't Forget To Be Awesome~**_

_**-Cheylock Holmes :) **_

_**Prologue: You're Never Alone, Not Really**_

'_Victoria Grace Odell'_, she repeats her name in her head while staring intently into the bathroom mirror. She had just gotten home from another rough day at university. She was what you would call a 'child prodigy' of sorts. She had skipped several grades, and now, she was a fourteen-year-old in her fourth year at university. The thing was, being so young, she didn't have any friends among her fellow students. This made her feel extremely alone. Due to her dedication to schooling, she hadn't make any friends. Her father hadn't really allowed it, anyway. She simply felt alone and ignored.

She felt alone in a world of seven-billion other human beings._'How can that possibly be?'_, she questions herself. Perhaps it was because her Dad is working constantly and her mother passed away when she was too young to remember her. She raised herself. She constantly finds herself amiss, questioning the point of it all. She sits down on the bathroom floor with her knees to her chest. Her head hurts, not physically, but mentally. She feels tired and worn out, despite this, she finds it hard to sleep at night. Her head is always too busy thinking to be happy. Her own mind was driving her crazy.

The only time she ever finds a chance to be happy, and the only time her mind allows it, is when she sits down in front of the television and one of her favorite shows comes on. Especially if it's Doctor Who, her very favorite. It gave her hope, the hope that the universe is truly better than she perceived it in her everyday life. The Doctor, going around saving ordinary people, taking them around on adventures, and telling them they matter.

And then there's BBC Sherlock, another one of her favorites. She loved all the Sherlock stories and shows, but she simply adored Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. Sure, Sherlock seemed a cold ice block of a being, but, in reality, he was more human than anyone. She really felt this in Series 3 of Sherlock, on the third episode, seeing inside Sherlock's mind palace and finally understanding who 'Redbeard' was. That was what made her realize that Sherlock was just a lost little boy with amazing talents. Yet, she found herself relating to him in ways she couldn't explain. How can she, an ordinary girl with no talents at all, relate to an extraordinary man with inexplicable talents?

Ah, but they're only works of fiction. She constantly scolds herself for thinking her life is so bad, at least she had food, a roof to sleep under, and at least she was healthy. Still, she felt saddened and stuck in a world that didn't care. If she could have one wish, it would be that her fictional heroes actually did exist. Even if she never met them, just the simple fact of them existing out there, somewhere, saving people, would be enough. That would never happen, though. It was impossible, always has been, always would be.

She shed a final tear and wiped it away. She went to the kitchen to make some tea, she had learned from Doctor Who that tea really does calm the nerves. After making tea, she made her way to the living room and sat on the couch, flipping the Telly on. A re-run of, 'The Time Of The Doctor' was playing on BBC. She watched intently, even though she already knew the episode by heart. She always cried when Matt threw his tie to the floor. It was one of those moments. Despite the pain of loosing Matt, she truly believed Capaldi would do a fantastic job. As the episode finished with Capaldi's silly line, she, once again, found herself wishing for The Doctor's existence. Praying for it, even. She just wanted to run away with The Doctor more than anything. She knew it was childish of her, but she secretly had a bag packed and ready in her closet, just in case the day ever came. Even if she knew it never would, it was a nice thought, so she did it.

It was storming outside, and the warmth of the tea and the blanket she was snuggled under combined with the constant, comforting sound of the rain lulled her to sleep.

She awoke with a start, there was a loud sound. A quick look at the clock on the wall helps her determine that she had been asleep for quite a while, it was three-o-clock in the morning. She looked around the room trying to find the source of the sound. Her father was on an overseas businesses trip, so he shouldn't be home for a few more days. Assuming worst, she grabs the nearest object that could be used as a weapon, an umbrella. The storm had only gotten worse, and when she went to turn on the lights, she found that the power had gone out. Luckily, the street lights outside provided just enough light in the house for her to see where she was going. There was the sound again, louder than before. She held the umbrella in a defensive position, ready to strike. She determined that the sound was coming from the kitchen. Holding her breath, she twists the door knob, not letting her guard down, and slowly creaks the door open.

She gasps when she sees the figure of a man standing in-front of a large window, and as the lighting strikes, she could see the silhouette of wings belonging to the man. She had only heard of anything like it from a book series she had started reading not long ago called Supernatural, she was just starting to understand its concept of angels and demons. She stood aghast at the sight.

"Do not be afraid, Victoria Odell.", states the figure in a calm, emotionless voice. The voice was emotionless, but not threatening. "I am Raziel: an Angel Of The Lord."

She continues to stand shocked. She had taken a 'History of Religion' class in school, and she knew from her studies that Raziel was not just any Angel of The Lord, he was an Archangel, an Archangel who is said to guard the mysteries of the universe; he was the angel of mystery. Surely she was dreaming, though...this couldn't really be happening, could it?

"This is not a dream", he answers her doubts. She gasps, had he read her mind?, "You have been chosen to do great works for the Lord, Victoria Grace Odell."

"M-me? B-but I-I...why me? I'm only fourteen...I'm nothing special", she stutters out in disbelief.

"Your age does not matter, Victoria Grace", he replies, coming closer, so that she could see him better.

His vessel had short, well kept, blonde hair and sharp features, he was a strong looking man, but at the same time he seemed approachable, attractive, even. "Wha-what could I even do?"

"God hears your prayers, Odell. He knows you and he has chosen you."

"Chosen me? Bu-but..."

"You are not alone, Odell, there have always been angels watching you since the day you were born."

She stares blankly,"What is it that I'm supposed to do?"

"My orders are not to tell you, you shall find out in the time to come."

"Then why tell me anything?", her eyes were filled with tears, she wanted to do this. She wanted to do what God wanted her to do, but she didn't know how.

"Do not weep, child. You are special, God loves you, just as he loves every human that has ever lived upon the Earth"

She held back the tears,"I-I want to do it. It want to do God's will..but I don't know how. What..what if I fail?"

"You shall not fail, the heavens have faith in you. Things are not as they seem. What seems fictional to you, may no be so. You need to have faith in yourself and the heavens; the rest shall follow.", he places a comforting hand on her forehead and she feels a light surround her as she slips out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years

Chapter One: Ten Years.

I awake with a groan, expecting to wake up on my own couch in my own home, but no, as I open my eyes I realize that that's not the case at all. I sit up, immediately realizing where I am. I was sitting on a couch in the famous 221B Baker street. But...that's not possible...Is this a dream? I remember my encounter with the Archangel, Raziel. What's happening to me? What could possibly be planned for me? I notice that the black, leather duffel bag I had packed for running away with The Doctor was sitting at my feet. I was still wearing what I had on when I had gotten home from University: dark blue jeans, a button-up turquoise blouse with a black top underneath, a black overcoat strikingly similar to Sherlock's coat, and my favorite pair of shoes, black Converse. My long, wavy light brown hair was down, and a few of my long, loosely curled bangs fell into my eyes."So, what am I supposed to do now?", I think aloud.

I hear the flutter of wings, and as I look over, I see a firey haired woman sitting beside me, she had not been there before, "Hello, Miss Odell", she greets me in her own, unemotional voice, "I am Evangelina, I am an Angel of The Lord. Raziel sent me here to tell you to keep your faith in God. You've got an adventure ahead of you, dear child. I've been instructed to answer your questions in the best way I can."

Evangelina, I've always loved that name, well, better ask her as many questions as I can while she's still here, considering my mind was swimming with them, "Okay...Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

She smiles the slightest smile I've ever seen, "Of course it's not a dream. Anything else?"

"How can I know it's not a dream, I don't want it to be... but im so afraid it is. "

"The faith of a mustard seed, Miss Odell. That's all you need."

"But...Why me? Why was I chosen?"

"Because your faith truely exceeds that of the size of a mustard seed. The heavens hear your prayers, Miss Odell. You are very wise for your age. Your heart is pure, even if you do not see it that way. It is curious and more capable of pure friendship than many humans triple your age."

"If that's so, then why don't I have friends?"

"Oh, Miss Odell. Most humans, I've come to notice, do not know the meaning of true friendship and do not take the time to gain it."

"Why now, then? Why not before...why not when I'm older?"

Evangelina gives another slight smile as she shrugs, "The Lord works in mysterious ways."

"One last question."

"And that is?"

"What am I supposed to be doing here?"

There was another flutter of wings, and Evangelina was gone.

"Great. Just terrific", I stand up to explore my surroundings, although everything was somewhat familar to me, it was so much different looking at it in a 'real' perspective. I run my index finger along the yellow, spray-painted smiley face on the wall and grin. If this was a dream, it was a fantastic one. I shake my head, "What am I doing here?"

"I don't know. What are you doing here?", the familiar voice came from the entrance of the flat, I know that voice anywhere. It belonged to one of my favorite actors, Martin Freeman-or, as I know him better, Doctor John Hamish Watson.

I turn around to face the owner of the voice, shocked to see that I was right. It was, in fact, Martin Freeman. Was this some kind of joke? "I-I, um... Can I just say I'm a fan of your work Mr. F-"

"Oh, you're a client."

"A client? Wha-Oh. You think...", it was then that I remember Raziel's words, 'What seems fictional to you, may not be so'. Did he mean that Sherlock was real? What is all of this about? Forget that. I'm in the presence of Doctor John Hamish Watson. I self-consciously straighten my posture and put my hands behind my back clasped together. I'm playing along for now. "Right, yes. Of course I'm a client. Ms. Hudson let me in. I'm...Victoria Odell." I extend a hand towards him for a handshake, which he accepts.

"Doctor John Watson, of course you probably knew that", he responds as we shake hands.

I clear my throat, "Of course."

"Forgive me, how old are you?"

"Fourteen, soon to be fifteen. Though most say that I look older than I really am", I respond truthfully.

"Right, Sherlock should be here any minute...until then...", he pulls the 'client chair' infront of me, "have a seat, Miss...Odell, did you say?"

"Yes, but you can call me Victoria-or anything you like...just not Vicki...I hate that. People call me Vicki all the time, I don't know why, but I hate the nickname", I sit down in the chair he had pulled out for me, crossing my legs and placing my hands in my lap.

He lets out a small laugh as I realized what I had said was incredibly 'sherlock-like'. Then, I also realized something. Sherlock. He's going to know I'm lying...and I said I was a client...I don't have a case...What am I doing? Dear goodness, what have I done? Then I heard the footsteps, knowing they were Sherlock's. I held my breath. Here we go. Both John and I stood to greet him.

"Sherlock we've got a client."

The consulting detective enters the flat as Watson had made his comment, "Is she boring?"

"How should I know, Sherlock?"

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Holmes. I'm Victoria Odell, I've come to inquire about a very curious occourance that, well, occurred quite recently", I was surprised at how well I was lying and how well I was able to compose myself in his presence.

"Try not to be rude, Sherlock, she's fourteen", both of the detectives took their seats beside the fireplace.

I smile as I retake my seat as gracefully as I can, keeping my posture straight as I can without injuring my back-or looking like a stick,"No, that's quite alright, I take criticism well. Say anything you deem worthy of using oxygen, Mr. Holmes." I was bursting with excitement inside, I was trying to keep my composure, but I just wanted to hug him.

Sherlock raises an eye-brow.

"Don't encourage him", comments Watson.

"No, no. I assure you, its fine.", I reply. I've always been curious about what he would deduce about me.

"How long is your father going to be away?", Sherlock asks me.

"Here we go", groans John.

"Who knows, a few more days, he's on business in China.", I answer, wondering what gave that one away.

"Sales?"

"Yes."

"And your mother? How long is she away?", he asks.

I held my breath,"She's...home, I live on Northumberland Street, by the way...she works from home, and-".

"The truth, Miss Odell. Don't lie to me", Sherlock sharply states.

I sigh, "She...passed away when I was three. Cancer."

Watson gives me an apologetic look, while Sherlock seems reluctant, but otherwise unaffected.

Watson was catching on, "Who looks after you, then?" His voice sounds sincerely concerned.

"Ah...I do, Doctor Watson", I hang my head as something inside of me breaks. I wish John Watson was my father...he's so...caring...and approachable, unlike my father who is arrogant and intimidating. I just want to hug him and cry. But no, I would not cry in the presence of Sherlock Holmes.

"Is...your father gone often?", he asks.

"Every other month...sometimes every other week", I truthfully state.

Sherlock was clearly bored with my sob story,"Enough of that. What's your case?"

I freeze. This is the moment of truth. Will Sherlock be interested in me, or will he pass me off as boring and ordinary?

"Miss Odell?"

"Victoria...call me Victoria", I answer flatly as I decide to go with a partial truth to avoid Sherlock seeing through my lies.

"Victora, then. You said you had a case, do you or do you not?"

That's when Ms. Hudson entered the room, "Oh, Sherlock what a mess", she looks around the room distastefully, then her eyes met mine, "Oh, you've got a client. I didn't realize. Sorry, Sherlock. "

Watson shoots her a quizzical look,"Didn't you let her in, Ms. Hudson?"

"Oh, no I didn't. I didn't hear the door, that's why I didn't realize-"

Watson looks at me and I want to burst into tears, who knew that lie, out of all of them, would be the one to backfire. "Didn't you say Ms. Hudson let you in?"

"I-Um yes, she did...don't you remember Ms. Hudson? It wasn't all that long ago. You did let me in", I decide to defend my lie, maybe Ms. Hudson would pass it off as forgetting about it.

"No, sorry, dear, I didn't.", she insists.

"Lies", the three of us turn our attention to Sherlock after he makes his comment,"If you wish for my assistence, Victoria, you have to tell the truth. "

"Bu-but I...you don't understand. I simply can't", grabbing my bag hastily, I rush out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. Without hesitation, I run down busy Baker street, my eyes filling with tears. I let them fall, there was no point in stopping them, they would come anyway. I find myself hiding in an alley, sitting down, leaning against the walls of one of the buildings. I cry. I hadn't gone too far from 221B, but I was out of immediate sight. "What am I even doing? What's happening to me? ALL OF THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE HOW IS IT HAPPENING?" I question, staring up at the sky.

~Back at 221B~

The three stared at each other in shock as the door slams, the strange girl was gone. Why had she lied? How had she gotten in? Why did she come? These questions were on all of their minds.

"Are we going after her?", questions Watson.

Sherlock, whom was already putting his coat and scarf on, answers with, "Of course we are. "

Together, the two, Sherlock in the lead, trace the girl's footsteps to find her crying in an alley. Watson was going to confront and perhaps comfort the weeping girl, when Sherlock stops him.

"Not yet. I want to see what she's doing here."

She had not yet noticed them. They positioned themselves so she could not see them, but they could see her.

~In the alley; Victoria's P.O.V~

"So, the famous Victoria Grace Odell", a vindictive voice calls her name from the darkness of the alley, "On the side of the angels, I see." The owner of the voice steps into her range of sight. He was dressed in black, with dark hair...and pure black eyes. He clicks his tongue, "Don't you know that's a dangerous side to be on?"

I stand up, startled,"Who-What are you? How do you know about the angels? How do you know my name?"

"Oh. How amusing. They haven't yold you."

I clench my fists, willing to fight, if necessary, "What are you talking about?" Before I knew it, I was being pinned against the wall, with my feet nearly two inches off the ground and a knife at my throat. Then, as I stare into his black, soulless eyes, I realize, "You're a demon,"

The demon maliciously smiles,"Good. You catch on quick."

There was the sound of a gun firing from the entrance of the alley and a bullet hit the demon directly in the shoulder. He merely pulls the knife away and drops me to the ground. He glares at his shooter, ready to attack. I gasp when I see it was Watson who had fired the shot.

It happened fairly quickly, there was nothing I could do to stop it. The demon had knocked Sherlock unconscious, and was going for John with the knife, he had already made a gash in Johns shoulder, it was bleeding badly. John was not going down with a fight. Despite his valiant effort, the demon's supernatural strength won in the end. The demon was going to kill John...I couldn't stop it..or could I?

"W-wait! Don't kill him! Don't! Please!", I take a brave step forward, "Look, you obviously want me for something...what...what if I do what you say if you'll leave them both alone...let them live. Please."

The demon thought for a second, "So, Victoria Odell. You really are as brave and pure as they said you would be. Yes. I want you. I want you in Hell...in a cage. I'm willing to make a deal."

I stand in shock, allow John to die when I can stop it, or go to...do as the demon says, "Okay...look. If I...do whatever you want for...for a year of my life...will you...please not kill them...or anyone they care for, no tricks. No harm to them at all."

"Ten years", Watson is still trying to fight the demon off, and almost gets away as the demon says this, "Ten years and we have a deal."

"Ten years?", I ask, shocked.

"Ten and no less. Or I could just make sure your friend, here dies a slow, torturous death as he watches his dark haired friend choke on his own blood in his sleep." He holds the knife closer to John's neck, allowing just a stream of blood fall from a small incision he had made.

Tears fall from my eyes,"F-fine..., you have a deal. I'll...I'll do it."

The demon releases John, allowing him to fall to the ground, and extends a hand towards me, "A deal it is."

I shake hands with him, and just as I loose consciousness, I see that an ambulance and the police had just arrived.


	3. Chapter 2: A Tourturous Existence

Chapter Two: A Tourturous Existence

A searing pain in my left side was what woke me up, the pain was unbearable. I let out a groan, and as I try to sit up, I'm only met with a worse pain. It was dark, very very dark. I discover that my hands are bound together, as I move I hear the rattle of chains. My breathing speeds up, the air stinks of sulfur and the metallic arouma of blood.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Brave, young little Victoria. Naive Victoria. Ten years of this for you", the voice came from near by, but I couldn't quite tell from where. It was the demon. I heard a spark and a light flickered on. It was just bright enough to allow me to see that I was in an old, grimy dungeon cell,"I wonder how long you'll stand before you break."

"Break?", I question, my voice is scratchy and weak.

"Break. Snap. Loose your mind. Beg for mercy. I doubt you'll last three months."

~Three Months~

I sit in a corner of my cell, staring off into space. I close my eyes, and remind myself who I am. Victoria Grace Odell. Victoria Grace Odell.

"Well, well. It seems you surpassed my earlier expectations. It's been three months", it was the demon, Iunoch was his name. He slid my 'daily ration' of food through the bars, "I may have to 'up my game'. I simply can't wait to see you crack."

Though my stomach was growling and my throat was parched, I glared at what he had brought me. I wanted to attack the stale bread, the goupy beef stew, and the water; I wanted to devour it. But that would make me look desperate and weak. I wanted to pretend I a was strong. I would not look desperate in front of him. I would not.

"Not eating again, I see? Funny, yesterday when I came back, it seemed you had eaten a bit. However, if you're really not hungry, I'll just take it now."

I bite my lip as he slid the tray away, my stomach growled in protest, but I keep a straight face. I could make it one day without it.

~Five Years~

I wince as a leather whip hits my back, and then my side, then my leg. Ten strikes of the whip every hour. My body ached, but I would not give in. Doubting thoughts pry at my mind, 'Where are your angels at now, Victoria?' I push them from my mind. John Watson and Sherlock were worth it. They were. I kept telling myself this.

"Still not budging, Victoria? Don't you know the more you resist, the worse it gets", I had grown to loathe he voice of that damn demon. It was the bane of my existence.

"Never. Not in one year, not in five, and not in ten", I answer wincing as the whip hits again. My body is covered in unhealed wpunds and bloody scars, I felt drained of energy constantly, but I kept my faith. I had to. It was all I had.

Iunoch laughs vindictivly, "Very well. Shall we increase it to fifteen strikes of the whip every hour."

I hold my breath and sarcastically answer, "Why not?"

~Ten Years~

It had been years...eight, maybe...I don't know, I lost count. My hair had grown out very long, I found myself constantly having to push the matted mess out of my eyes. I was wearing the same clothes. However, they had been reduced to shreds, covered in dry blood. I hadn't really widened much, considering I was underwieght, but I had gotten much taller. What were once long pants on me, now ended a few inches above my ankle. I haven't seen myself in a mirror since the day I came here. I don't even know who I had grown up to be. I was definitely a young adult now. If I ever get out of this, at least I knew I could continue to attend University at this age...and perhaps make friends now that I'm somewhere around their age.

"Good evening, Odell", it was the same demon that kept me here. The only reason that I had not lost my mind is that I kept recalling reading a story in the bible about a man named Joseph and his coat of many colors. God had special plans for Joseph, but his many elder brothers were jealous of him and sold him away as a slave. Joseph ended up imprisoned and nearly lost his faith, until the king found use of him and released him. Jospeh also ended up becoming second in command under the king. The story was meant to symbolize that, even in terrible times, God is there. There is always a reason for everything. I kept this close to my heart, telling myself that things would get better. Though, I doubted that they ever would, "Do you know how long it's been?"

I stare blankly, without an answer.

"Ten years", he maliciously smiles as he takes out the whip, now equipped with razors that cut your skin as they meet your body. He pulls it back and whips it down as hard as he possibly can upon my back.

Though it hurt, I barely flinch as it meets my back. I was numb to the pain the whip brought. Ten years. It's over.

"The thing is...I was just starting to have fun...maybe another five years would do you good", he pulls back the whip again, ready to strike.

I close my eyes, feeling a tear fall and bracing myself for impact. I rarely cried more than a few tears these days. Nothing. I hear a flutter of wings, as I occasionally imagined. Surely this was no different, just my imagination again. I open my eyes, surprised that I had not been hit yet.

"ENOUGH!", it was an angellic voice. My eyes widened when I saw Raziel and two other angels, a female and a male, attack the demon that had caused this ten year nightmare. Within moments the Iunoch had been smited. Dead. He was dead. Finally. I had tried to kill him, myself, on two ocassions. I had gotten very close on my second attempt, but its not easy to kill a demon who has the upperhand. I started crying, really crying. Ten tears of tears that had been held back were coming out. The three angels turned their attention to me.

"Oh. Victora Grace", I could have sworn I heard pity in Raziel usual unemotional voice.

"She really is brave and faithful, is she not?", it was the female angel's voice, "I wish we were permitted to come sooner."

I can't bring myself to speak.

"Nonsense, Seraphina. She made a deal and she was required to keep it. Besides, it certainly tested her faith", this was the voice of the other male angel accompanying Raziel.

"Jeremiel. Seraphina. Not now, let us get her away from this wretched place", Raziel cut in. I feel his hand on my forehead and as the light surrounds me and I fall unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3: From Hell To Heaven

Chapter Three: From Hell To Heaven

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realize that I was comfortably laying in a golden canopy bed with a velvet red comforter and white, silky sheets. The pillow felt like laying on a cloud and the matress was...well...it was heaven. I wanted to immerse myself in the sheets and never get up again. For the first time in ten years, I was at peace, happy, even. Then it struck me. Where was I? I remember the angel's rescue and the demons death, but where was I this time? The air was sweet, much different than the sulfuric smell I am used to.

"Hello, Miss Odell", it was the voice of the female angel I had heard with Raziel, "I am Seraphina; an Angel of the Lord."

"And I am Jeremiel; an Angel of the Lord", another, male voice explains.

I stare at them both questioningly, "Where's Raziel...or Evangelina?"

"Raziel has business elsewhere, he has charges other than you, Vi-", Jeremiel was cut off by Seraphina.

"Jeremiel! Leave the poor girl alone. Allow me to handle this."

"As you wish", at those words he disappeared with a flutter of wings.

Seraphina turns to me, smiling warmly. She seemed to be one of the nicer, more human-like angels. "You've been resting for a few days, Miss Odell. In your slumber, we took the liberty of healing your wounds and scars...and you've also been cleansed. You've grown to be a very beautiful woman, Victoria. "

I had noticed that. It felt nice to be clean again, and there was the slight arouma of rose petals coming from my hair...perhaps from some sort of purfume or soap they had used. "Can I ask you something, Seraphina?"

"Yes, of course."

My vision goes blurry as tears well in my eyes, "Wh-why didn't you come sooner?"

"Oh, no, dear. Please do not cry, we could not have come to you. Angels are under strict oders. We do as we are told. We are warriors of God, after all."

"I-I see...", I swallowed back the tears, "Where are we?"

Seraphina smiles again,"You are in a low level of Heaven, my dear."

"O-oh...", I bite my tongue to stop myself from asking stupid sounding questions, but to no avail, "Can you elaborate upon that a bit for me?"

"There are several levels of Heaven, some can only be visited by angels, God(of course), and souls living their new, everlasting lives. Others can be visited by the still living. Like this one. This level is specified for visitors. Ones that will be returning to Earth. Like a short Paradise. In this level, angels also remain in their vessels. And of course..you can cry here."

I nod. So, I wasn't dead, then. Good to know. "You talk differently than the other angels...you sound more...human."

She laughs gently and softly,"Most angels see it negatively, but I have always been this way. A little more emotional than the others, a little more caring", she then whispers,"And occasionally, a little more rebellious."

I laugh at the thought of her being rebellious. She seems so sweet, so being rebellious would be the last thing you'd expect from her. Then again, she is an angellic warrior.

"Come, now, Miss Odell. Let's get you something to eat, dressed in something you like, and perhaps I might be able to allow you to take a look at the library. "

I reluctantly slide out of the heavenly silk sheets and stand up. It was then that I realize I am dressed in a lacey, gold silk night gown that ends right above my knees. My long legs are ivory white, not surprising, considering my lack of exposure to the sun. I gasp as I see myself in a mirror across the room. As I approach the mirror, I come face-to-face with the woman I had grown be. My eyes were a piercing, sparking mint green. My shiny, light brown hair had grown very long and ended right above my waist(my bangs still fell annoyingly into my eyes). It was still wavy and ever-so-slightly curled. My frame was skinny, on the verge of malnourished, but not quite so. My facial features had become more grown-up and feminine. My eyelashes were noticeably long, but not freakishly so. I look down at my hand, my nails had been perfectly rounded, which fit my long, feminine fingers. I also came to notice that I was tall, taller than the usual, but, like my eyelashes, not freakishly so. From what I remember of the photos I've seen see of her, I look so much like my mother. I have always thought of my mother as a beautiful, graceful woman. I don't want to be vain, but I'm happy with my looks, and relieved that the angels had healed my scars.

Seraphina was smiling behind me,"As I said before, you've grown to be a very beautiful woman, Miss Odell."

I hear the flutter of sevels sets of wings behind me as I see three familar angels appear in the mirror.

"Indeed, she has, but her soul is much more pure and beautiful than her looks", it was Raziel,"I am sorry we could not have come to you sooner."

"Tell her the whole truth, Raziel. It was a test of her faith", I frown when I hear Jeremiel's voice. I have a feeling he and I are never going to get along.

"Jeremiel, it was a test of her faith, a strong test, but it was also much more than that. It was one that very few could endure. And one that should not have taken place", that voice was Evangelina. I smile at her through the mirror.

"Please, she made a deal with a demon, and she served her punishment for it", Jeremiel scoffed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, JEREMIEL", Raziel had clearly had enough, "If you cannot learn to keep your opinions regaurding Miss Odell's brave actions to save the lives of others to yourself , then you will be taken from this charge. I take it that you do not want that?"

Jeremiel crosses his arms in defeat, "As you wish."

I secretly felt amused that Jeremiel and his harsh words had been so easily defeated. With a huff and the flutter of wings, Jeremiel had left.

Seraphina sighs,"He's a younger angel. Takes his job too seriously. We all do when we first start out."

Evangelina nods in agreement, "That is true, he will learn in time, of course."

"That, he will", Raziel confirms, "Now. I trust that Evangelina and Seraphina can assist you in dressing. I will await you in the dining hall. Do not be too long", with that, Raziel disappears.

Evangelina places a hand on my forehead and we all disappear and reappear in a room filled with clothing.

Seraphina was the first one to speak up, "Now then, you should find something to your liking here", she hands me my old, black duffel bag,"Considering you'll need a new wardobe when you return to Earth, use this to take clothing with you."

I take the bag from her, "T-thanks."

"Right then, call for Evangeline when you are finished", both she and Evangelina dissappear.

I look around. All this had happened so quickly, I'm twenty four now...I'm no longer a child. I didn't even know how to drive. At least I have a degree in medicine. That will provide me with a job. People always need doctors. Deciding not to hesitate any longer, I scan the immense clothing selection. I select a pair of black dress pants, a ruffled aqua-green undershirt, a black dress jacket, and simple but sophisticated, black heels. There is a small room to change in, which I hastily do. I do as Seraphina had instructed and pick out a few more outfits, shoving them into the bag. "Ah...okay...I'm done...Evangelina?"

She appears infront of me with a black overcoat, similar, if not an exact copy of, the one I had out-grown, "Here. Seraphina informed me you were fond of your other one." She helps put it on me.

"Thanks", I grin, feeling complete with 'my' overcoat on.

Evangelina smiles and places a hand on my forehead. In a flash of light, we both disappear. When we reappear, I find myself in a room with an elegant table covered in my favorite foods. After eating nothing but stale bread and a terrible stew for ten years, this over-joyed me.

Taking notice in my excitement, Seraphina smiles, "Enjoy it, Miss Odell. You have certainly earned it."

I want to devour everything in the most immodest way possible. Instead, I sit down, help my self to a good-sized portion of food, and eat at a normal pace. Everything tasted perfect, it was amazing. This was certainly heaven.

Raziel takes a seat beside me, the other two angels do the same.

"We need to discuss a few things concerning your return to Earth", Raziel speaks up.

I reluctantly stop eating and acknowledge him.

"When you...ruturn to Earth...you may find that time has not passed as quickly as it has for you", Raziel begins.

"What do you mean?", I ask.

"Well, Miss Odell", Evangelina explains, "What was ten years for you in Hell was two months for the humans on Earth."

"What!?", I suddenly lost my appetite.

"I'm sorry to say that there is more", Raziel continues.

I listen silently, ready to take it all in.

"When you return to Earth, you will notice that you see things differently. You will notice...colors surrounding people and certain objects."

"Auras?"

Raziel nods,"Yes. You may also experience times when you sense things that have not yet happened. You may sense evil presences. Overtime, you will be able to use this to your advantage, just as your mother did."

"My mother?! You knew my mother?!"

"Yes. She...", Raziel's expression looked pained as he trailed off. His usual unemotional voice was riddled with sadness.

"Your mother was a psychic. As well, as you Grandmother, your Great grandmother, and all the first born women on her side of the family", Seraphina continues for him, "Raziel was charged with your mother the day she was born. Just as I was charged with your grandmother. And Evangelina with your great-grandmother. However, unlike your ancestors, you did not grow up knowing you had abilities. You had no one to mentor you, so your abilities would have to be unlocked naturally. The natural age for them to start becoming notable is at fifteen years. Raziel and I have been watching over you since your mother came home to heaven. However, we were not permitted to show ourselves to you until we were given command."

I looked up from my half-eaten plate, feeling a little nauseated at the sudden news,"A psychic?"

Evangelina cut in, "Well, not exactly a psychic...that's just a term that you would understand. You and your female ancestors are much more than psychics. Your abilities are angellic."

"This is true", agrees Seraphina, " The story of how you and your family came to be is a bit hazy, but it is a sad one. Your great-great-great-great-GREAT Grandmother, Victoria, whom you were named after, caught the affections of a powerful Archangel. As you may know, if angels love at all, they can only fall in love once. Only once. And when they do, which is rare, it is the purest of all loves. True love. He had watched her grow up, and as she became an adult, he realized he had fallen in love with her. The only way they could be together was if he gave up his grace and fell. There would be no chance of going back, unless he found his grace, which would have been next to impossible."

"So, he literally fell for her?", I asked, making an inference.

"Yes", confirms Seraphina,"The other angels warned him. But he would not listen, he was blinded by love. And who could blame him?", she takes a deep breath as she continues,"She was pregant, you see, the father left her alone with the unborn child. He felt that he should help her, and that when she had the child, they could be a family. After he fell to Earth, upon their first meeting, your grandmother fell deeply in love with him. Heaven did take some pity upon him and left him with a very small amount of grace. He helped her through her pregnancy, taking care of her. She barely had to lift a finger. When it was time to have the child, things began to go downhill. He had made sure she had the best conditions for labor. Unfortunately, your grandmother had a rough labor, and did not make it. She would have lost the baby, as well, if the angel had not used what bit of grace he had remaining to save the baby. And so, the broken hearted fallen angel raised the baby, banished to Earth forever without his love. However, he did find a new kind of love in the child, a baby girl, and your great-great-great-great grandmother. As he raised her, he found that the grace he had used to spare her life still coursed through her veins and gave her certain abilities. The older she got, the more powerful the abilities. As years past, she was able to control the powers. Since then, angels have watched over your ancestors. One angel being charged with each child born with the abilities. Charged to watch over and mentor them when instructed."

"So, Raziel is charged with me?", I ask.

"Jeremiel was charged with you when you were first born. After your mother passed, we felt we should assist "

"Jeremiel!?", I repeat, surprised, "But he's so..."

Seraphina sighs,"I'm afraid you've only seen his bad side."

"Concerning your abilities", Raziel cuts in, "You will only be able to acess them on Earth and certain places in Heaven. That is why you did not begin noticing them in purgetory."

I am very taken aback. Me? With angellic abilities?, "I'm assuming this is not one of those places where they are accessible."

"Your assumptions are correct", Evangelina confirms.

"I see...", I trail off.

"This leaves you with a choice, Victoria", Raziel continues, "You may return to Earth immediately, if you choose. Or you may remain in heaven for a bit longer learning to control and utilize your abilities."

"How long is a bit longer?"

"Perhaps two weeks", answers the Archangel.

"I suppose staying is the best choice", I reason aloud, "so, I will choose to stay and learn."

"Very well", Raziel states, "Have you any inquiries to make before you are taken to your first lesson?"

"Yes, actually", there were many questions prying at my mind,"How were Sherlock and ...real? And are there any other fictional characters that are not so...fictional?"

"When the Lord created your universe, he created others like it", Raziel began.

"He created parallel universes!?", I exclaim.

Raziel nods,"That is all we a permitted tonsay of the matter".

Seraphina stands up, "Right then, let us get you to your first lesson."


	5. Chapter 4: Mentors

Chapter Four: Mentors

My newfound angel acquaintances had brought me to the most breath-taking, awe-inspiring, and ornate library I have every experienced. There room is spacious and rounded. It is decorated with pearly white marbles, perfectly shined golds, and hints of velvet red. Large oak book shelves with intricate carvings line every wall, crammed with books. There are several sets of white, marble staircases leading to different levels of the library. In the middle, the was a huge, roaring fireplace with even more intricately carved structures than the book shelves. As I look up I see that the levels of the library seem to continue on endlessly. An excited grin creeps it way across my face. I've always loved reading since I read my very first chapter book at age four.

"I take it you are an admirer of literature, Miss Odell", comments a warm, approachable male voice from behind me.

I turn around on my heels to behold the owner of the voice. My eyes are met with an old-looking man with blonde, almost white hair and stirling blue eyes. A golden light surrounds him.

"Yes. Forgive me, it seems you know my name, but I do not know yours", I state.

He smiles warmly, "You may address me as Kemuel; I am an Angel of The Lord. I'm willing to be you already knew that, didn't you?"

I nod.

"Now that we are acquainted, shall we take a seat?", he gestures torward two red and gold velvet-lined chairs. He gracefully sat down in one of them, as I take a seat shortly after. We sit in silence for a moment until he breaks it, "As Raziel may have mentioned, it is important that you learn to control and properly utilize your abilities before returning to Earth. I have been appointed to mentor you in your learning, just as I was with your ancestors many years ago."

"You taught my mother?", I question.

"Yes. You inherited her beauty and love for knowledge, I see", he answers.

"So. Where do we start?", I question.

He smiles, "You are eager to learn, aren't you? Very well. We start with learning Hebrew. I've been informed you already know Latin?"

"Yes sir", I respond.

"Very good. Shall we begin?"

I nod.

~One week later~

I had leared several different languages over the past week. These included: Hebrew, Egyptian, and Greek. It helps that I had a photographic memory, so it really didn't take all that long. I had also been taught how to read auras, how to interpret visions and dreams, and how to properly meditate. I was on my way to my usual class, but when I enter the library, Kemuel is standing with another male angel. This angel looked much more intimidating and arrogant. Both were surrounded by a beautiful golden light, which, I had learned, was the aura of an angel.

"Am I...interrupting something, Kemuel?", I inquire.

Both angels acknowledge me, but it was Kemuel who spoke up, "Ah, Victoria. No, we were just waiting for your arrival", he turns to gestures toward the other angel, "This is Zale. He is your second mentor."

"Second mentor? I thought you were going to teach me how to use my abilities today", I say, taken aback.

"I am afraid I have taught you all I can. What I teach, I teach from books. Zale, however, teaches you things that cannot be learned from books."

I look down, feeling discouraged. I had grown to respect Kemuel as a close friend and...well as a mentor.

"Now, then. That will be all Kemuel. Miss Odell and I need to begin her studies immediately", Zale abruptly states in a gruff voice.

Before Kemuel could reply, Zale had placed a hand on my forehead and we disappeared. When we reappeared, I found myself in a room that resembled gym...othout any equipment. There were two chairs facing each other in the middle of the room. Zale sat down in one and motioned to me to sit in the other. I cautiously sat down and we made eye-contact. Zale stared deeply into my eyes, as if juding my soul.

"I trust that Kemuel taught you how to properly meditate", he abruptly states.

"Ah, yes. Of course", I reply.

"And did he explain to you why it was critically important?"

"Um no, sir..", my voice trails off.

He groans,"Of course not. He never does."

"If I may ask", I begin,"why is it important?"

"It rejuvenates your abilities", he answers, "your powers are not unlimited. Use them too often without stopping to meditate will weakem your body and possible cause permanent damage."

"My powers..", I repeat, "Do I have abilities other than seeing auras and having occasional visions or dreams?"

"Of course. Kemuel did not tell you?"

I shake my head.

He sighs deeply,"Very well. I will be teaching you how to use them."

I stare at him intently.

"When you return to earth, you will find that demons will not be able to directly touch your skin. Through clothing, yes, but if they directly touch your skin, it will burn them. In the same way salt or holy water will burn them."

Then I remember. When the demon attacked me, he avoided touching my skin. So that was why.

"You will also find that your are able to exorcise demons by simply making contact with their head and concentrating upon it. I would not suggest doing this to more than two demons at a time, as it is a drain on your grace. Meditate immediately when you are safe after doing so. At this age, your Earthly senses will have intensified. It is not noticeable here, in the heavens, but if you concentrate, you will find that you can hear and see things from very long distances. Finally, along with auras, you will get certain sensations that will tell you if a demon or any other supernatural being has been there. This includes angels. I will teach you how to utilize these abilities and we will also test your limits."

"My limits?", I inquire aloud.

"All of your ancestors have had varied limits upon how far their abilities may be stretched before becoming absolutely necessary to meditate. Your mother had the longest endurance, by far. Now, we do not have much time. It is time to begin".


End file.
